dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal Eyes
Shortly following Fargo's cryptic request for Laeka'Draeon to search for something/ someone named 'Keiegn', another stranger makes contact with the young dragon. A small hemlan child, whose appearance and presence immediately amplifies the mystery surrounding the disappearance of the dragons. Even more enigmatic and secretive than Fargo, the young boy speaks to Laeka'Draeon through Soul Talk (a type of telepathy) and asks him to look for the dragons. Despite the urgency to his tone and demeanour, the boy evades further explanations, even so far as to avoid giving his name. And so, Laeka'Draeon ends up referring to him as Opal Eyes, due to the bizarre and alluring multi-hued colour of his irises. For some reason, Laeka'Draeon feels drawn to trust the boy, and decides to act on his request, and begin the search for the dragons with focused purpose, despite not knowing (and not being told) which direction to best begin the search. Opal Eyes is a supporting character in the Dragon Calling series, and also a reoccurring character. He features on the cover of the fifth, and final, book in the series, The Last Calling. Appearance Although Opal Eyes' age is not specified, descriptions in the book, Kin Seeker, enable a reasonably accurate estimate of between 8 to 10 years old. At least physically. His eyes are unusual and exude a heightened, mature perceptiveness that is unnatural in hemlans (at least by Laeka'Draeon's initial assessment; despite his initial loss of memories and certain instinctual abilities, he retains his dragonic sixth sense of heightened aura perception). For a hemlan his (approximate) age, Opal Eyes is noticeably underweight, and often has a pensive, melancholy demeanour, as though he carries some incredible internal burden he keeps to himself. His eyes are the highlight of all his features, and draw immediate attention; both alluring and unsettling in the depth, ambiguity and quiet intensity they exude. The only piece of clothing he wears is a pale-coloured chemise that is far too large for his small frame. An illustration from the author also depicts him as barefooted. Personality Ambiguous sums up Opal Eyes in one word. He is one of the most mysterious characters in the series, in every appearance often alluding that he knows a lot of what is going on in the kingdoms, but never offering explanations, and only vaguely hinting at certain things. He also seems to know about Laeka'Draeon, certainly more than Laeka'Draeon does, but again, is evasive in revealing answers for reasons he deliberately avoids divulging. Opal Eyes, though clearly knowledgable, is an unmistakably sad soul, often appearing wearied or quietly stricken. And yet, despite whatever secrets and limitations he is bound to, he is always seeking to assist Laeka'Draeon, which shows a nature that is benevolent. Abilities Though weak and sickly in appearance, Opal Eyes' magical aptitude is almost immediately apparent and is as mysterious in nature as the boy himself. He is a hemlan (an Et'denin creature-kind) and yet he is able to use magic seemingly without a great deal of effort and without invocation (eg. by simply touching Laeka'Draeon, he was able to lock the young dragon in a Paralysis Seal). Opal Eyes can also use Soul Talk (the renown telepathic ability), which is not a skill that is easy to master, and is exceedingly rare in youngsters, especially to the proficiency Opal Eyes holds. Not only can he wield magic through mere thought and touch, but Opal Eyes can appear, and interact, in the dreams of others (revealed numerous times throughout the series as his main form of communication with Laeka'Draeon). Those who possess the talent to reach into others' dreams are known as dream-walkers (the title originating from the sphinx of Rhin'Tset). It is an inborn skill, which cannot be taught or passed on to others (except through bloodlines), and is thus considered a high-tiered magic skill. Category:Allies Category:Pacifists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters